Third Recon Team
The 3rd Special Recon Team is a Japanese Self-Defense Force team of 12 soldiers, formed after a portal or "Gate" to a fantasy world appeared in Tokyo and Roman-like army came out and attacked. The attack, however, was easily repulsed by the technologically superior Japanese Self-Defense Force. The Third Recon Team was formed with the mission of exploring the vast new world, designated the "Special Region" and making contact with the locals. First Lieutenant Youji Itami was given command of the unit after he displayed hitherto unknown leadership skills taking command of the Tokyo Police Department during Battle of Tokyo. Operational History First Deployment During their initial reconnaissance of the Special Region, the Third Recon Team had their first creature indigenous to the Special Region, the Ancient Dragon, which they spotted from a distance burning down a village with its fiery breath. After the dragon leaves, the Third Recon Team rescued the only survivor, an elf named Tuka Luna Marceau, found unconcious in a well, which she presumably jumped in to avoid the firestorm. Shortly afterwards, the unit discovers a convoy of civilians in horse-drawn wagons, who are fleeing a group marauding bandits who took control of the region after the destruction of the Imperial Army at the Battle of Alnus. It is there that they first meet Lelei La Lalena, a young sorceress in training, among the refugees. Itami decides to escort the refugees. Along the road, they encounter a girl in "gothic lolita"- style clothing armed with a massive halberd larger than she is tall, standing over the bodies of several bandits. The girl introduces herself as Rory Mercury, an apostle of the god Emroy and a demigoddess. Shortly after meeting Rory, the convoy is attacked by the same dragon the Third Recon Team encountered earlier, causing numerous civilian casualties. The JDSF personnel engage the dragon with small arms fire, however, the Ancient Dragon proves far tougher than the tamed dragons used by Imperial Army during their invasion of Tokyo, proving resistant even to .50 caliber ammunition. Tuka, who has by this time regained conciousness tells the team through sign language to aim for the dragon's eyes, however, this manages only to temporarily stun the beast. With lighter weapons proving ineffective, Itami orders Katsumoto to fire a Panzerfaust 3 anti-tank rocket at the dragon. Katsumoto, however, in his nervousness, jerks the trigger, causing the rocket to fire inaccurately. Instead of striking the center mass of the dragon, the warhead impacts one of the dragon's legs. The hit does not kill the dragon, but it blows off the limb, causing the dragon to retreat, severely wounded. This victory comes much to the amazement of the inhabitants of the Special Region, who could not believe that a weapon capable of harming an ancient dragon as the Panzerfaust did could exist. Battle of Italica After the defeat of the Allied Army at Arnus Hill by the JSDF, stragglers turned to banditry. A group of approximately 500 banded together and laid siege to the fortified town of Italica. Leading the defense of the town is the Imperial Princess Pina Co Lada. During a break in the action 3rd Recon appeared and agreed to help in the defense of the town. The bandit army surprised the defenders by attacking the East Gate, rather than the South Gate where 3rd Recon with Rory Mercury was stationed. The East Gate was breached and the Knight Norma of the Rose Knight Order was killed. Led by Rory Mercury, First Lieutenant Itami, Sergeant First Class Kuribayashi and Private Tomita held off the advance. It was at this time the 401st Helicopter squadron appeared and utterly destroyed the bandit army. In the aftermath, a limited treaty was negotiated between the JSDF and the Countess Formal with Imperial Princess Pina Co Lada. Appearance before the Diet Peace Negotiations Breakdown of Negotiations Personnel JSDF Personnel *Captain Youji Itami *Master Sergeant Kuwabara *Master Sergeant Nishina *Staff Sergeant Takeo Kurata *Sergeant 1st Class Shino Kuribayashi *Sergeant 1st Class Kurokawa *Sergeant 1st Class Akira Tomita *Private Tozu *Private Azuma *Private Sasakawa *Private Furuta *2nd Sergeant Katsumoto Special Region Allies *Tuka Luna Marceau *Lelei La Lalena *Rory Mercury Equipment Vehicles *Mitsubishi Type-73 Light Truck *Komatsu LAV *Toyota High Mobility Vehicle Weapons *Howa Type 64 assault rifles *Magpul PDR personal defense weapons *SiG Sauer P220 handguns *FN Minimi light machine guns *Browning M2 heavy machine guns *M67 Fragmentation Grenades *Panzerfaust 3 rocket launchers *M9 Bayonets Category:Organizations Category:Military Units Category:JSDF